


A is for Aftercare

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He didn’t really know how long it had been, how many rounds of hard sex shared under the covers, legs sliding against each other, against the sheets. He doesn’t know, but he knows this is the last round for tonight, knows neither of you can take any more even if you wanted it. You’re still crying, still jolting underneath him.He kisses your temple again.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 40





	A is for Aftercare

He’s on top of the world, when he comes. It’s like the feeling of a thousand waves, crashing down around him all at once, the bliss that bursts through his chest. He shakes, you tremble, both panting harshly into one another’s mouths, and he drinks down the high sobs that bubble up from your throat at the intensity of your own orgasm.

Tears slip down your cheeks into your hair, hot and stinging. Kylo licks them up with his raw tongue, kisses your temple as the white hot fire simmers under your skin, under his skin, thrumming through you together. He didn’t really know how long it had been, how many rounds of hard sex shared under the covers, legs sliding against each other, against the sheets.

He doesn’t know, but he knows this is the last round for tonight, knows neither of you can take any more even if you wanted it. You’re still crying, still jolting underneath him.

He kisses your temple again.

“Shh, shh.” He reaches across the great big bed, manages to grab a soft towel. He dabs it against your eyes, your throat, between the valley of your breasts, trying to soak up all the sweat and spit and come that’s found a home atop your body.

Your breathing starts to even out, not so frantic, as the comfort of your orgasm ebbs and flows down your spine. He takes the opportunity to pull his cock out of you, and you both wince at the way that feels – overstimulated pleasure pain that has your lower stomach quivering.

“Kylo.” You whine, and he bites at the inside of his cheek as he brings the soft towel between your legs.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He whispers, pushing his come back into you with his fingers in a way that has you squirming twitching trembling. It’s too much, but you like it, raising your hips for him to keep doing it, making more tears slip down your face of their own accord.

“Don’t be, you were incredible.” You sigh, giving him a pleasure weak smile, a hand coming up to gently tuck some of his sweat-sticky hair behind a big ear.

“I was?” He asks, cleaning you up softly, so carefully, like you were made of glass. If you were, you would have surely shattered into a million precious pieces from the way he had fucked you all night long.

“Of course you were.” You nod, stretching out your limbs with a moan as a few aftershocks ripple through you, his fingers still fucking his come into your cunt lazily.

“I’ll be right back.” He says as his head fills with pride, ego close to bursting from your praise.

He puffs his chest out unknowingly, and you laugh, blissed out, as you roll yourself over on the expensive satin sheets while he grabs a bottle of water from the small fridge in the bathroom.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he passes, the night-light red and soft in the darkness. He looks like a wild animal, or rather, like he had been mauled by one, with the way his hair sticks up, his body bleeds scratches that he knows you’ll tend to. First, first he has to tend to you.

He brings you the bottle of water, some tissues, lotion, and snacks, knowing you’ll need them all in time.

“My hero.” You smile up at him happily, reaching out for him, wanting him close.

He doesn’t want anything more in the entire world, than to be close to you. Kylo settles back in bed, tugs you to a clean spot on the mattress so you’re not laying in a puddle of come, and you go with a laugh, bright and cheery.

“Roll over.” He instructs, and that’s funny too, the thought of him telling you what to do.

But you go just as you did, rolling over onto your stomach, and you sigh happily as he massages your sore muscles. He takes short breaks so you can both drink water, and then he works all the knots out of your thighs, your back, your arms, all the way down to your toes which had been curled up and stiff for hours from the way his cock plowed you.

“Thank you for doing all this for me.” You sigh out happily, and he only pushes you back over onto your front, snuggles himself up against your chest and kisses your sternum with soft chaste presses of his lips.

“I’ll do it again in the morning.” He promises, kissing and kissing and kissing you.

“Oh?” You mumble against his lips, your eyes closing, finally giving in to the pull of sleep now that you’re relaxed and calm and exhausted.

“When I fuck you for breakfast.” He nods, allowing himself to give in too, to the beautiful blissful blanket that is your arms around him while he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> "Our evil mobster Kylo and A for Aftercare"


End file.
